


You Put Your Arms Around Me and I'm Home

by normalcatbehaviour



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-23
Updated: 2017-02-23
Packaged: 2018-09-26 11:57:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9895490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/normalcatbehaviour/pseuds/normalcatbehaviour
Summary: He didn’t think he’d ever get this, and from what Steve’s told him, neither did he. Sometimes Danny thinks about how close they’ve both come to being taken away from each other in one way or another and he has to take a few deep breaths and remind himself that, for now at least, they’re both still here.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Look...honestly I don't even remember writing this but at some point clearly I was in a fluffy McDanno mood and this was the result. First attempt at a fic in this fandom, please be kind! Also please forgive the probably many typos and Britishisms that I've missed, I try my best but I know some things slip past me.
> 
> Title from Arms by Christina Perri (Yes...I did originally get my songs mixed up and credit the wrong thing. Whoops!)

Honestly, if you’d told Danny even a year ago that there would come a time when he would be lazily swaying in a hammock with Steve McGarrett spooned up behind him in the backyard of a house that was no longer just Steve’s but _theirs_ , he would have called you a liar. He probably also would have laughed himself into an early grave and been utterly convinced you’d had several too many longboards.

And yet, here he lies, gently swinging in the warm Hawaiian breeze, next to the man that has somehow--and honestly, don’t ask Danny how, because he genuinely does not know--become one of the three most important people in his life.

Too many times, especially after everything that happened with Rachel, Danny had been gently reminded that he wasn’t getting any younger and he really deserved to be happy as well. Of course it wasn’t that Danny wasn’t happy being alone, especially since it never really felt like being alone when Grace and more recently Charlie were in his life, but sometimes… Yes, sometimes he will admit that he missed going on dates and getting to be unapologetically sappy and romantic.

And it’s not like Danny was a monk, okay, he dated. But for some reason--and he’s starting to suspect that reason was in some way connected to McGarrett, because isn’t everything?--none of them ever lasted beyond 3 or 4 dates, and Danny is one hundred percent not ashamed to admit that the things he missed most about being in a relationship were things that just don’t happen when you’ve known someone for 3 or 4 dates.

He’d missed holding someone’s hand just because he felt like it, he’d missed grocery shopping together and suddenly having inside jokes about cereal, he missed sharing clothes--although granted, it’s now him wearing Steve’s clothes instead of the other way around as it had been with the women he’d dated--he even missed constantly complaining because no one in the world other than him seems to understand the concept of replacing a toilet roll after you’ve used the last of the one on the holder.

For that last one, Danny takes a second to glare halfheartedly at Steve’s hands, since that’s all of him he can see from his current position; he’s the worst toilet-roll-replacer that Danny’s ever lived with. He idly plays with Steve’s fingers and pulls Steve’s arms tighter around himself as he thinks about all the things that about Steve that drive him close to lunacy...but that he wouldn’t change if you paid him.

He didn’t think he’d ever get this, and from what Steve’s told him, neither did he. Sometimes Danny thinks about how close they’ve both come to being taken away from each other in one way or another and he has to take a few deep breaths and remind himself that, for now at least, they’re both still here.

 

He sighs contentedly and feel Steve stir behind him. 

“Danno,” Steve says sleepily, rubbing his cheek against Danny’s where it’s now hooked over the smaller man’s shoulder, “you’re thinking too loudly. We only have a few more hours before the kids are back and everything is chaos again. Go back t’ sleep while you have the chance.”

And for once, Danny doesn’t mind doing exactly as he’s told.

“Love you, Babe,” Danny whispers gently, and either Steve doesn’t hear him or he’s already fallen back to sleep, because he doesn’t reply, just snuffles into Danny’s hair. 

Later, Danny will give Steve hell for falling asleep in the middle of what was clearly A Moment, but both of them will know he’s not really mad at all, because at the end of the day it’ll be another reminder that this--telling Steve he loves him--is something he gets to do now whenever he wants. And he plans on making that every day for the rest of their lives.


End file.
